


Snowstorm Juno

by angry_angel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- The God's don't exist, Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Snowed In, also everyone is over 18, it's Nico's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_angel/pseuds/angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life didn't always work out for Nico di Angelo; so naturally, Nico figured being stuck at the airport on his birthday because of some huge snowstorm was going to be another one of those time.</p>
<p>But what if it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm Juno

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the result of 1) being locked in my house because of 2 ft. of snow: 2) getting a call from my friend that her flight was cancelled and since the roads were closed so she couldn't leave: 3) it's Nico's birthday today: and 4) I had an urge to write Jasico.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Ugh, Reyna this kind of stuff only happens to me. “ Nico complained into the phone as he looked out one of the huge floor to ceiling windows at Logan Airport. The Boston landscape was caked in a thick layer of snow, which Nico supposed would have normally considered beautiful and artsy if wasn’t the reason behind his flight being cancelled.

“Nico your not the only one snowed in at the airport. There are tons of other people there in the same situation you are. “

“Ya, but I doubt anyone else here can say they got snowed in at the airport on their birthday. “ Nico paused long enough to hear his sister chuckle in the background. “Tell Hazel that none of this is funny. “

“ _Sorry, Nico. Happy Birthday! “_ , He could hear her shout.

“Do you have me on speaker? “

“Ya, well you called right as we were baking a cake so I kind of had too. “ Reyna said.

“I won’t even get to have my birthday cake! What kind is it? “

“Chocolate, you’re favorite. Listen I promise I won’t let anyone touch it until you get here, but you should relax. Stressing won’t do you any good, so just go to sit down somewhere and relax. “

“And do what? “ Nico questioned, letting his head fall gently on the cool glass.

“Read a book, play on your DS, talk to someone, I don’t care. “

Nico inhaled and exhaled calmly before replying. “Alright, I guess I’ll see you guys whenever then. “

Nico hung up after he heard a whole mix of goodbyes and happy birthdays come from Reyna, his sister, and even her boyfriend, Frank.

He did sighed one last time before picking up his suitcase and computer bag and was just about to leave when… “Happy Birthday. “

When Nico looked up to see the owner of the voice he was greeted by the sight of a tall blonde man with glasses. Like really tall, probably as tall as Frank, which is probably why his neck was starting to hurt as he watched the smile on the blonde’s face become more awkward and strained.

“I uh- heard you say it was your birthday earlier, when you were talking to your friend on the phone. “, the stranger claimed, scratching the back of his head.

Nico opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the blonde. “Not that I was listening in on purpose, that would be creepy. I just happened to hear you say it was your birthday and felt – mhm “, he stopped, probably frustrated by his own babbling and cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m Jason “

Nico looked cautiously at the hand that the stranger, Jason, had extended, before shaking it. “ Nico. “

“Well, Happy Birthday Nico. “

Nico didn’t really know how to respond though, he probably should just say thank you and leave, but he wasn’t good at small talk or any type of social situation really. So instead he listened to sound of the intercom announce another flight cancelation and the buzzing of people passing by.

He took a subtle step back and examined Jason one more time and since he no longer had the perspective of an ant looking up at a giant he had to admit Jason was hot.

He was fit, which was a desirable trait in anyone really; not even that parka he was wearing seemed to hide the fact. Nico noticed other things too, like he was tan, the tiny scar on his lip, and had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Jason made a light coughing sound, which brought Nico’s attention back. “Oh. Sorry- uh- thanks. “

He probably should have let the conversation end there, leave, go sit down at his terminal, and play DS until this snowstorm ended.

“Did your flight get cancelled? “ , Nico asked trying not to let his nervousness get the best of him.

“Ya. But, hey, the snow isn’t supposed to stop for a while now so do you want to maybe get something to eat? “

Nico felt like his heart was about to beat of his chest; hot strangers didn’t ask Nico out on dates, that’s just not a possibility. Maybe he didn’t mean it as a date, just two people sharing a meal because it’s better than eating alone.

“Okay, lead the way. “

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Jason had tried to take him to a pizza hut but since all the flights were cancelled and the roads closed, everyone seemed to have had the same idea. Everywhere was crowded with people. Getting a coffee at Dunkin Donuts was a lost cause because the line looked like an hour wait.

They ended up have to wait twenty minutes to get into some fancy over expensive pub that wasn’t too crowded.

“Are you to all set to order? “, the waiter asked in no the most friendly tone, but Nico could blame him. It must suck having to work while snowed in.

“I’ll have a sirloin and a water, please. “Nico said closing his menu.

“We’re out. “

“Okay then I’ll have the chicken parm. “

The waiter scribbled something down before looking to Jason. “I’ll have a chicken soup and a coke. “

Nico gave him a look as the waiter collected their menus and headed to a different table. “I didn’t see Chicken soup on the menu. “

“Oh it was on the kid’s menu. “, Jason said tapping his fingers on the table.

“You order from the kid’s menu. “

“No, I would have ordered from the regular menu if it had chicken soup on it. “

Nico scoffed and tried to suppress a huge grin. Jason, amused at his failing attempt, continued.

“Chicken soup for the soul, Nico, everyone knows that. And this is like the perfect whether to have chicken soup. “

“Oh yeah, why’s that? “, Nico asked, smiling like an idiot probably.

“It’s cold outside, there’s a blizzard, and people are feeling down… perfect soup weather.“

Jason and him had talked a lot, which had surprised Nico since he expected this to be awkward. But talking to Jason was easy. They talked more about soup, the snow, TV shows they watched, what they were doing in Boston and where they were going.

Jason had been here for the past year working on one of his father’s businesses here in the city and was heading to New York for the next week to meet up with some friends of his. Nico had explained that he was here for school but was transferring to a California state school so he could be closer to his family in LA.

“We should get dessert. “, Jason said.

“Okay, why? “

“Well firstly, I would like some dessert and secondly, it’s your birthday and no one should go without dessert on their birthday. “, Jason finished handing him a dessert menu before looking through his own.

Nico lifted the menu to his face and tried to keep calm; he had a habit to get attached to people and he wouldn’t let that happen with Jason. Hell, they had only known each other for the past 4 ½ hours and Nico was leaving Boston for good whenever they decided it was safe for flight again.

They spent the next few minutes silently looking through the dessert menu, before the waiter arrived once again with the same exhausted look on his face he had all night.

“Would you like some dessert? “

“Yep. “, Jason said with a big smile snapping his menu shut and looking to Nico. “It’s your birthday, you decide. “

“Umm, okay. We’ll share the chocolate cake and two hot chocolates with whip cream. “

Again the waiter nodded and headed off.

“How old are you turning today? “, Jason asked.

“Nineteen. “

“Oh so you’re only a year younger than me; well I guess it’s more like two years since I turn twenty-one in a couple months. “

“But I thought you said you helped your dad with his business. You have a job and you’re way too… “ Nico said gesturing to Jason with his hand. Nico wanted to say something like hot, muscly, handsomely mature, and why hadn’t the guys at college looked like this.

“Too what?”

“Point is you don’t look twenty- “

“Are you calling me old? “ Jason said, then laughed at the blush spreading Nico’s cheeks. “And as for the thing with my dad, he wants me to take over for him when he dies or retire, probably dies, so he thinks all I need to know is how to run things. Though I do take classes online. “

Before Nico could ask anymore questions the waiter arrives with the cake and hot chocolate, which disappointingly didn’t have whip cream.

Jason lift his mug and smiled. “Let us make a toast to the birthday boy. “

“To me. “ Nico said clinking his own mug against Jason’s.

Mid sip Jason seemed to stop and raised his mug once more. “And to Juno, none of this would have happened without her. “

Nico nearly choked and he’s pretty sure hot cocoa came out of his nose. “What? “, Nico said grabbing for a napkin to wipe at whatever came from his nose.

“Juno. It’s what they named the storm. You know hurricane Sandy; well this is snowstorm Juno. “

“Well to Juno then. Sure has messed up way of setting things up. “

Jason took one more sip of his hot chocolate and a fork full of cake before moving on. “Would you believe my stepmoms’ name is Juno? “

“No way. “, Nico said, smiling, at the same time, leaning in to capture the cake about to fall from his fork.

Jason picked that moment to lean in as well. Their noses were nearly touching and Nico was forced to breathe through his nose in fear of sputtering cake in Jason’s face.

“Way. “

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Thing after the “cake incident”, as Nico liked to call it, had proceeded better than expected. Nico had backed up without spitting his cake and Jason talked a little about his stepmother though it clearly wasn’t a topic he was comfortable with.

They finished the cake and their hot cocoas, paid the check, went to find a comfortable row of seats that weren’t taken somewhere close to both their terminals because it was obvious Juno wasn’t going to let them leave anytime tonight, and were now watching Netflix on Nico’s laptop.

“I can’t believe you’ve never watched Friends before. “

“It’s an only show, Jason. “, Nico reasoned trying not to laugh at the face he made in response.

“First of all it’s not that old. Secondly, you’ve never seen it? Not one episode has come on TV late at night one-day right as you’re supposed to be doing something important which means you have to watch it. “

“That’s never happened to me. “

Jason took the liberty of taking the laptop off my lap and clicking the play button under Friends. “I can’t let you live this kind of life anymore. “

“What? No I don’t want to watch it Jason. “, Nico fussed as Jason struggled to put the headphone in his ear.

“Just think of it like a birthday present; trust me you’ll like it. “, Jason said with eyes so big and trusting that Nico’s heart felt like it was on drugs.

“Alright. “, Nico said fixing the headphone Jason had jammed in his ear.

Nico tried not to pay too much attention to how close they were. Jason was in no way cuddling with him, this was just because it was a sort of small screen and they had to share a pair of headphones.

Eventually, Nico got into the show and was able to stop paying so much attention to the fact that he and Jason were definitely not cuddling.

Somewhere around Ross trying to tell Rachel he likes her, Nico could feel himself start to dose off. He let his head fall against Jason’s shoulder and barely noticed the headphone fall from his ear.

“You totally like it? “, Jason said, closing his mac.

Nico merely grumbled something that even he couldn’t understand but sounded vaguely like a protest.

Jason snorted and leaned back getting comfortable, jostling Nico a bit before he settled back against the blonde’s should once more.

“No one watches seven episodes of a TV show without liking it. “, Jason commented before yawning and closing his eyes.

Nico decided it was time to do the same.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Nico… Nico. “

If Nico hadn’t heard his name being called he would have definitely woken up to the shake of his shoulder.

“Mmph. “ The noise escaping him, as he was startled up, going right into a stretch.

After he heard the relaxing pop in his back he opened his eyes. He felt like he was in a dream because there Jason was making the most ridiculously cute face at him.

“Hey. “, he said, running a hand through his dark curls.

“Morning. The flights are back up. “, Jason said pointing to the board with all the flight times.

_10:35am_

That’s when he had to leave. “What time is it now? “

Jason looked at his iPhone quickly before answering, “It’s 9:02, which gives a little less than an hour and a half. “

Nico tried to not look too disappointed by the fact; he knew that he most likely wasn’t going to see Jason again once he got on the flight.

As if sensing the depressing mood, Jason offered him a Dunkin Donuts coffee cup. “I went to Dunkin’s earlier and got you a coffee. I didn’t know how you liked your coffee but I figured black was the safest option and then brought some sugars and cream if you want. “

Nico gave a small smile as he took the cup and had blew on the opening. “No that’s alright; I like it black. “

Jason gave him a relieved look before taking a sip of his iced coffee. “You’re weird. “

“What I’m weird? You’re the one drinking iced coffee after a blizzard. “

“Hey you should be nicer to me. You slept right through the airport announcement of the flights coming back up; I bet you would have slept way past 10:30. “

Nico took a first sip, cringing at the crappy taste that was Dunkin coffee.

Jason laughed. “I bet that’s one thing you won’t miss. Coffee’s probably a lot better in California. “

“I guess, but it’s a hell of a lot more expensive. “

The next hour was bittersweet. Nico so badly wanted to laugh at everything Jason said. The conversation was light and playful just like yesterday, but now it felt timed; Nico wanted a lifetime of conversation in an hour.

Jason talked about how lonely he was going to be waiting in this airport for another two hours without him; Nico talked about his fear of flying; They both took a selfie together on Nico’s phone (as lame as it sounded Nico couldn’t be bothered to feel embarrassed when he was taking it).

Jason handed him his phone as the hour came to an end; it was open to the ‘create a new contact’ page.

“Here, you give me your number and I’ll text you so that you’ll have mine. I’ve really had fun; I really like talking to you. “

Nico felt his mouth dry up. “I liked it too. “

“Good. Now hurry up and put in your number. You have to get to your terminal soon. “

Nico finished typing his number and handed the phone back to Jason. “ I better get moving then. “

Nico was about to get up when all of a sudden Jason’s face was very close to his own. “Can I kiss you?, Jason said, lips so close Nico could practically feel them. “I wanted to kiss you last night, but that was- “

“I would have spat cake on you. “, Nico said without realizing.

“What? “

“Not that I wouldn’t have liked it, just my mouth was full. But you should definitely kiss me now. “

“Cool. “

The kiss itself probably could have been better and probably didn’t look that nice to the people around; both of us were exhausted, lips chapped from just waking up, and overall just a mess.

But it was honestly one of the best kisses Nico ever had. There was no tongue or anything just a chaste kiss of their lips pressing against each other, yet Nico felt dizzy as it ended.

Nico looked into Jason eyes a little while longer. “I probably go now. “

“Goodbye, Nico. “

“Bye, Jason. “

Despite their goodbyes Nico felt like he was magnetized to Jason, it got harder to pull away the farther he got until the distance became too large and he could finally concentrate on the fact that they were currently calling his flight.

Nico glanced one more time at Jason, who still looked dazed, and then booked it towards his terminal.

He made it just as the last groups of people were being called up to board. His phone buzzed just as he settled in his seat.

_ Hey, it’s me Jason. I hope you made it in time and as far as first dates go I think that was an 11/10. _

Nico knew he probably looked stupid, smiling at his phone like some teenage girl, but he honestly couldn’t care. Plus, the guy next to him was already snoring.

**_ Agreed, but I don’t know when or if I’m going to see you again. :( _ **

Nico read over his text again, before deciding to delete the frowny face and click send. Right after the swoosh of his message sending, the voice of the intercom informed everone to turn off all electronic devices.

**_ I have to turn my phone off now. I’ll text you later.  _ **

Nico stared at his phone and waited for a while, hoping Jason would respond before he turned it off.

He felt a tap on his should and looked to see a stewardess. “Excuse me sir, but I’m going to have to ask you to turn off your mobile device. “

“Yeah, sorry, I just have to text my sister so that she can pick me up when we land. “, Nico wasn’t lying now that he thought about it. This whole time he forgot about Hazel and Reyna.

The stewardess gave him an understanding look. “Okay, but make sure to turn off your phone once you do. “, she said before walking away.

Just as she left his phone buzzed again.

_ Have a safe flight, Nico. And don’t worry about it, things will work out. _

Nico would have responded if he hadn’t seen the stewardess heading back through the rows, so he quickly texted Hazel and turned off his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. (ps the blizzard affecting the east coast is actually called Juno though it worked out for my story).


End file.
